bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
James Simon
James Simon is as cold as he is deadly. He has been a fullbringer for a long time, though has only learned the nature of his abilites (and the existence of the Spirit World) since joining up with Xcution. His previous service in the military has trained him to be efficient and heartless. He doesn't see eye to eye with authority, unless that authority has shown him personally why it is the authority. Underneath his thick skin, James has an intense love for two things. His brother and his paycheck. Growing up poor imbued a selfish avarice in his heart, but his brother is the only man he has said he would die for. Though that same feeling grows for some members of his new family. Appearance Dark Brown hair. Short style, nothing too fancy. Has a short, well groomed beard. Athletic build, in shape but not jacked out of his mind. Wears khaki cargo pants and boots. Flannel shirt that always has the sleeves rolled up. Since the Hades encounter, James is always wearing his battle armor. It features a vibranium web on the inside of the titanium plating. James is appears to be 35. Personality Frozen Pizza. At first, James is typically cold to the point of rudeness, making him a horrible first impression. He doesn't talk much about himself. However, those that have impressed him in combat, become the few that really get to know him. In battle, James's mood is highly unpredictable. He will either be calm and focused, or manic, throwing more and more power into his attacks. This mood is not triggered by anything specific, it just is, or it isn't. Fullbring “Light Of The Forge." When James activates his Fullbring. His sword, "Hephaestus," glows dull orange. The sword can produce intense flame, which James can then manipulate, and, as the name would suggest, it acts as a Blacksmith's forge. James can cut through most materials with his sword, when he slices through an object, it becomes the fuel for the flame. James can then produce fire constructs from the sword's flames. Manipulations Light weapon: '''He uses bringer light to increase the force at which he can use his weapons. He can use this for slashes, stabs and throwing weapons to incease their damage and the speed of his strikes. (EKL 60 Replaced Adept - BUK) '''Long Nine: '''James holds makes a fist and holds his arm towards the target. He grabs his arm with his other hand, just above the elbow. A volleyball sized fire ball appears at the end of his arm, when James fires it, it flies straight towards the target. The shot strikes with the power of a cannon. Explodes on contact. (EKL 40 Adept) '''Overheat: '''James mimics firing a military-grade minigun. Tiny fireballs form in front of James and are then launuched forward at extremely high speeds. One fireball won't do much damage, but the rate of fire is astounding, topping out at just under 1500 rounds a minute. That's roughly 20-25 a second. (EKL 25 Normal) '''Hot Shot: '''James makes the classic "gun hand." He can fire small fireballs from the tips of his finger. They hit with the power of a 9mm (EKL 15 Basic) '''Scorching Sabotage: James coats his weapon in flame, the flame deals increased damage as well as instantly igniting anything flammable. The fire dies after James makes solid contact with his opponent. (EKL 25 Normal) Infernal Chains: '''Two chains of fire extend from the flame in James's hand. The chains bind to the first person they touch, on the first place they touch. Gives James a point of connection to use for his own sinister purposes. (EKL Bind 30. Lasts one turn) '''Thermal Asphyxiation: '''Creates a cage of fire, encompassing the target. The fire quickly burns up all the available oxygen with its walls. This causes a paralyzing deficiency of oxygen. (EKL Bind 30. Lasts one turn.) Techniques '''Forge Works :: Hephaestus may assume the form of a myriad of weaponry. Combat Utility - Average (3) Cost: 2/2/3 :: These forms include: *Polearms **Halberd, Spear, Battleaxe, Trident, and Falx. *Blades **Sword ***Broadsword, Sabre, Katana, and Claymore **Combat Knife, Kukri, and Tomahawk *Bludgeon **Mace, Flail, Warhammer **Cestus ***Rounded, Spiked, and Bladed Fire Manipulation James can manipulate fire for use with attacks and defense. He must have a source of fire, as this ability does not allow him to generate his own. Above-Average (4) Cost: 7/2/3/5 : Agni-Kai: 'Fire-bending. James can manipaulate fire to add elemental damage to his strikes and kicks. He can also throw bolts of fire with minimal effort. Above-Average (4) : '''Burning Plains: '''James ignites an acre of ground, or as near as he can get depending on room size. The boundaries are demarcated by high walls of flame. The ground inside the arena is saturated with fire. This technique creates the one-on-one situations that James constantly seeks. It requires a lot of his own reiatsu, so it is typically a last resort/all or nothing technique. Combat Utility - Above-Average (4) : '''James's Awesome Fire Thingy '(Name cred: Kylar Blackwolf): James creates a rounded barrier of fire. It acts as a shield against attacks. The shield is hot enough to disrupt electrical flow and evaporate small to medium sized amounts of water. The shield will deflect low to medium level kido, cero, bringer manipulations, and physical attacks. Above-Average (4) '''Blood of Simon James's blood has a healing component. Blood clots almost instantaneously, fractured bones mend in a matter of seconds, fully broken in a few minutes. The blood won't regrow a lost limb, but it will keep James alive long enough to finish the fight, for the most part. Healing Ability - Expert (5) 3/2/3/5/8 Strengths James knonws how to kill and does it mercilessly. James is strong, fast, and loves to fight. He loves to taunt at the beginning of a fight, giving off a sense of silliness. But James is never more serious than when he's engaged in battle. Having been a fullbringer for quite some time, James has a good handle and control of his fire. Weaknesses Does not play well with others. Respects those that are strong, but often has trouble taking orders from one he does not like. He harbors a miniscule amount of knowledge on the Spirit World. He does not keep uo with the Shinigami/Arrancar interactions and is often clueless of them. While water-type combatants are not an "super instant kryptonite death," he obviously will have more trouble with them than any other type. Backstory James Simon grew up in an orphanage in Little Rock, Arkansas. At the age of 16 he began to develop a higher brain capacity and physical attributes. He ran from the orphanage and survived as best he could in the Ozark mountains of Northern Arkansas. After training and becoming a powerful Fullbringer, he sold his services to Uncle Sam and was part of many Secret Operations around the world. After an incident where he lost control and went into a blood craze, in which he killed the target insurgents, the civilians of the local village, and all the men in his unit, he was made a fugitive of the US. He was contacted by Xcution after another incident in which he utterly destroyed an American military base in New Mexico. Points AD-0 Max Points: 68 Points Earned: 8 Spent on Stats: 8 Banked: 0